


Come What May

by Sam_Girl00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Destiel, Season 11, my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Girl00/pseuds/Sam_Girl00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching Moulin Rouge with my friend the other day and got inspired to write his piece. I've written things before, but just  have never published them. I'm slightly nervous, but I'm very proud of what I've come up with. If it gets enough positive feedback, maybe I'll publish more? Who knows, life has me busy so I don't want to make any promises.</p><p>Also, there is barely any destiel moments in this, so don't get mad at me for any of that nonsense. </p><p>Set in season 11 with just my assumptions and hope of how the season's going to go. I could be way off, but this is kind of a prediction/ my interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

The ride in the impala was beyond uncomfortable. Zoey, beaten to a pulp and arm dislocated, was trying her hardest not to grunt and groan when the steel horse went over the tiniest bump in the back seat. Dean was passed out in the front seat; bloody and exhausted from the nights adventures. Sam, Zoey’s husband, was driving, white knuckled and jaw clenched in a hard frown. He knew that Zoey wouldn’t have listened to him if the world depended on it. Turns out, it actually did, and Zoey fell right into the trap that Crowley and Amara had set for them. 12 demons, all looking for the opportunity to get their hands on the secret weapon the angels gave The Winchesters to stop the darkness. Zoey, the stubborn child she was, went in without the brother’s knowledge. Running in with the first blade and the colt blazing, only to be captured and tortured for days on a slab by the King of Hell himself. Luckily for her, Crowley couldn’t keep his proud mouth shut and spilled to Dean what he was doing to his sister in law and urged him to come join him and relive his glory days as Hell’s finest torturer. Sam had been a nervous wreck being unable to reach his wife. Once Dean had told him what she’d done, they went after him as quickly as possible. Ambushed again, to no one’s surprise, Crowley held Sam hostage and made him watch his brother torture his wife until he gave him the information he was looking for. Just in the nick of time, Castiel swooped in and fought off as many demons as he could. With Crowley and Amara both in the wind, there was nothing left to do but drive back to the bunker. The drive from Crowley’s location to the bunker was 5 hours, and not a word was spoken. 

Pulling into the bunker to find Castiel standing at the entrance, a concerned scowl boldly written on his face. Sam parked the car and jumped out and stretched his long legs before quickly moving to get Zoey out of the backseat. Her bloody cheek was pressed against the window and her labored breathing showed a few broken ribs alongside her other injuries. He eased her out of the car gently and into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

“Glad you guys made it back in one piece,” Castiel said, his arm slung around Dean’s waist, helping him limp into the bunker.

Sam grunted in agreement, afraid if he were to open his mouth what would come out of it. He stayed silent as they walked slowly down to where their bedrooms were in the bunker. Castiel, on the other hand, hadn’t stopped talking about Heaven’s plan thus far.

“We’ve been trying to track Crowley and Amara, but their trail went cold right outside of Oregon. Maybe if we-“

“Cas.” Sam stopped and turned to face him. His brother was laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder, nose broken to one side and an eye swollen shut. He was clinging to Castiel for dear life, clearly reeling from the revelations of his past in hell being brought back to the surface of his mind.

“They need to rest. We can talk about this once we clean them up. Okay?” The angel gave him a nod, disappearing into Dean’s room to help his boyfriend clean up and to heal him as best he can.

Sam sighed and looked down at Zoey, whose eyes hadn’t left his since they left the Impala. Her blue eyes standing out stronger in contrast with the blood on her cheeks and the busted lips. He furrowed his brow at her then looked away quickly, kicking open the door to their room. He laid her down gently on the bed, minding her dislocated shoulder as she hissed in pain. 

“Sam, I-“she tried to say, but he quickly walked into their bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub. She sighed and stared up at the celling, fighting back the tears that had been creeping the corners of her eyes for the past 6 days. She was rock solid and unbreakable when she was dealing with people; was even able to stay as calm as possible while Amara reached in deep and twisted her soul around like it was a toy. But when it came to confronting Sam, she would fold faster than a lying child. The looks of disappointment and anger he had given her was enough to break her in half, but not speaking to her was even worse. She listened to the running of the water and her ragged breathing, moving her still attached arm over her body, feeling other sore spots. 

“Stop moving. “ Sam’s voice came from the bathroom. It was monotone, his arms crossed and propping him on the door frame while he looked at her. “You’re gonna make your ribs worse.” 

She rolled her head to the side to look at him, trying to gage just how upset he was with her. His eyes were bloodshot, from drinking himself silly with worry or the sleepless nights she had caused him, she wasn’t too sure. But the pain in her shoulder was nothing compared to the ache her heart gave when their eyes met. “Sam-“

“Don’t, Zoey.” His voice at the octave where with one false move he would crumble. He went back to the bathroom and turned off the water, clanged around in the first aid kit, before walking out to the bedroom again. Zoey had sat up in the bed, trying her hardest to get the buttons of her flannel (his, probably) undone with just one of her hands. She was gnawing on her swollen lip, groaning as her shaking fingers fumbled against the buttons. He took the few steps that separated them and kneeled down in front of her.

“Zoey, stop. Let me get you out of that,” his giant fingers did their best to pull hers away from the buttons of the shirt, but she held them firmly.

“Stop telling me what I can and can’t do, Sam. I’m a grown ass adult.” Her fingers slipped again on the buttons,” her breath getting more ragged with every word. “I can do it. It’s just the blood, the blood on my fingers are,” she said threw giant gasps of air. “I don’t want to burden you more, Sam. It’s fine, it’s just the blood.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Stop it. I can help you,” he grabbed her hand with more force, and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. She didn’t look up from her lap as his capable fingers flicked the buttons off easily. 

“So stubborn,” he mumbled under his breath as he eased her out of the shirt, leaving her in a blood soaked and ripped tank top. She gave a faint yelp of pain when she moved her dislocated arm out of the sleeve, and she had bit her lips so hard they were bleeding again. Shit. “We’re gonna have to set that before we do anything else.” He said. He stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ll go get Cas-“

“No.” she said into her lap.

“Zoey would you stop it! You’re hurt, badly. If we don’t set that shoulder or mend your ribs or stich up your cuts you’re gonna get worse. So let me help you! For once in your life let someone help you.”

Her head shot up and she looked at him, anger forming in the base of her throat like hot acid.

“Let? Let you help me? For once!? Sam, I have let you help me every fucking day since you saved me from that wendigo in Idaho. The day we met, remember? I let you help me follow that demon trail that led me to my family’s killer back in 2009. I let you help me when I said I’d spend the rest of my life with you and become your wife. I have been letting you help me for years. But you get beyond angry with me when I ask for you to let me help you.”

“Letting you help me doesn’t consist of you running off to a very obvious trap just to get Amara off our tracks by derailing them! That’s not me letting you, that you ignoring me and going off to be wreckless!” he hadn’t move from the door, his hands balled in fists. 

“You know you and Dean both can’t be near Amara. He had the mark, you’re the vessel of the first mark bearer. You going didn’t make sense.”

“Which is why we didn’t go.”

“But you needed someone to go.”

“That doesn’t mean you needed to go Zoey, you aren’t a martyr!”

“I never said I was, Sam! Ever. But something needed to be done and we discussed how little we trusted what was left of Heaven. Sending in the flying monkeys wasn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“We were going to keep discussing things and figuring it out. But apparently you’ve been hanging around Dean too long and decided guns blazing was the only way to solve this. Without consulting me.”

“I don’t have to consult with you with every move I make, you ass, you don’t own me.”

“Goddamnit, zoey that’s not what I was saying!” Sam ran his hands through his hair and started pacing.

“Then what? What do you want from me? Want me to come groveling back to you and say my perfect husband was right and I’m just his wife he keeps around because of the sandwiches?”

“Where the actual hell are you getting that from?! You know how highly I think of you and how amazing of a hunter you are. This is nothing to do with that. Nothing.”

“Then what Sam? You won’t let me say sorry, you won’t even look me in the eye right now. What do you want me to say?”

He looked down at his feet, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Obviously I don’t, or I wouldn’t be-“

“You’re water is probably cold now, lemme go refill the tub.” He stomped back to the bathroom and drained the tub to refill it. Zoey put her head in her one good hand.  
“Why won’t you talk to me Sam?” he voice broke and the tears finally started to fall. He remained silent and hidden, bringing the first aid kid to the lip of the tub. “Sam.” She said again, but got more silence. Her vision was blurred by her tears, but she made out his shadow on the bathroom floor.

“I don’t regret it.” She said, sniffling a little but straightening her back. A clang and a loud swear came from the bathroom, followed by his steps echoing in the quiet room.

“What?”

“We got a lead. We know that their mission is to get-“

“YOU SERIOUSLY THINK, THAT RISKING YOUR LIFE, DYING, ENDING, FLOATING AWAY INTO NOTHING WAS WORTH IT?” He had finally snapped. He lost control and screamed with all he had what he was most afraid of for the past 6 days. 

“Don’t you raise your voice at me, Sam.” Her voice was a mere whisper, but her chin quivered as she looked up at her husband. 

“BUT AM I WRONG?!” he threw the towel he was holding against the wall and began pacing again.

She was silent, tears running down her face as she watched him pace.

“I TOLD you, over and over and over again. The reapers are not on our side anymore. We are done if we die. Done. We don’t get a heaven or a hell. We get shot out into space for eternity and there’s nothing we can do to stop it. That includes you. So forgive me for being beyond angry with you for being so wreckless with your life.” The tears had started running down his face now. He walked back into the bathroom to clean up the mess from the first aid kit, and hide the blood leaking from his palm the scalpel gave him when he dropped the first aid kit. He kept wiping at his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He made his way back to the bedroom, not looking at her.

“I’m going to get Cas to come fix you up. And check on Dean. The tubs still hot, he can help you in it.”

“That’s it? You’re just gonna walk away after you drop the world on my shoulders?” she said softly. He’d made it to the desk near the door, but stopped when he heard her voice.  
“You don’t think I know that this is it, Sam? You’ve been telling it to me before every mission ever since that stupid reaper told you it. I know that we have only one shot. And I’m okay with it. That’s why I took it.”

“You were okay with it? OKAY WITH IT?!” he was losing his mind again, tears and anger flowed out of him like it was his life force. “YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME GOODBYE! You left in the middle of the night without a note or a kiss goodbye. How the hell am I supposed to be okay with you going off to die? I’m not, and I will never be.” 

“Come what may.” She said sternly. He turned around and looked at her with gritted teeth.

“NO, ZOEY. YOU CAN’T JUST CALL THAT OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION,” he spat at her angrily, walking to the door of their bedroom.

“COME WHAT MAY, SAM!” She said, standing up quickly. The blood rushed to her head and the room began to spin, her bad arm throwing her equilibrium off. She tried to fall back into the bed but missed, and crumpled to the floor. Sam lunged and caught her head before it slammed on to the hard tile floor. He sat on the floor and cradled her in his lap. Her breaths were getting more and more labored, blood leaking from her nose. Her eyes were wide with fear, her good arm gripping his shirt until her knuckles turned white.  
“Zoey. Christ, hang on. Baby it’s okay. Slow deep breaths.” Sam said, but her heart was in her ears and was the only thing she could hear. She watched as Sam screamed for Castiel, his giant hand holding her head upright, opening her airway. A tan trench coat busted into the room, and the pressure of 2 fingers on her forehead was the last thing she felt before darkness took over her sight and mind. 

Most of her injuries taken care of by Castiel. Her shoulder was going to need time to heal on its own, along with soreness in her ribs for a while. He positioned himself behind her in the tub, both still clothed, sitting her between his legs and resting her head on his chest, his head resting on the top of hers. His hands were on her thighs, holding firm to make sure she didn’t move in the tub.

“Sam, what happened?” Castiel asked, bringing him over a glass of water and set another on the table next to them for Zoey. 

“I gave her a panic attack. I freaked out and yelled at her, and she collapsed.”

“This isn’t your fault. Not all of it. When she comes to, you will just have to talk to her. Preferably at a lower volume” Castiel said as he made his way to the door. “Don’t beat yourself up about this, were already down 2 Winchester’s. We can’t afford to lose another one.”

Sam snorted but nodded at him. “Thanks, Cas. How’s my brother?”

“Asleep. He’s in a bad place though. Reminds me of when he tortured Alistair all those years ago. I’ll talk to him once he wakes up and report back. In the meantime, try to get some rest. You haven’t slept in days.”

He closed the door behind him and Sam sighed into her hair. He had washed the blood and dirt off of her skin, but her hair still smelt like the brimstone she had been laid on when they found her. His stomach turned. His hand found hers, and the glint of her ring caught his eye just right. It wasn’t big, Sam didn’t have much anyway, but she never looked happier the day he slipped it on her finger. Threading his finger between hers, he delicately ran the pads of his fingers over the rock. On the inside of the band were three little words that had turned into their only vows. Carved into the tiny metal, but pressing down firmly into both of their skin. 

“Come… what may,” he whispered softly into her hair. “Come what may, my love. Because I will love you, until the end of time.”

She stirred under him slightly, but didn’t wake. He laid with her in the tub for a while and cried out his anger and hate he had built up inside him. After a while, he lifted her out of the tub and laid her in bed. He crawled into the spot next to her, and pulled her as tight as he could into his chest. “Come what may,” he whispered again, this time on her cheek.

“I, will love you,” a faint whisper came from underneath him and his eyes welled up again. Zoey rolled her neck back to put them eye to eye. “Sam-“

“Shhh, baby it’s okay. You need to rest.”

“Until the end of time. Sam we didn’t vow until our dying days. We vowed until the end of time. And time isn’t stopping anytime soon. Our deaths are going to come, but we will survive it. We’ve been surviving it for years now.”

Their tears were mixing between them as Sam pulled her face in for a gentle kiss against her swollen lips.

“Don’t ever run out on me without telling me goodbye. I don’t care if it’s to go get more milk or if it’s to save the world. We either do it together, or not at all.” 

She nodded and kissed him again, leaving them pressed together until she was dizzy. “Together or not at all. Come what may.”

“Come what may, my Zoey. Come what may.”

She nuzzled into his chest, breathing in the comfort and serenity he radiated as they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
